When Fire Rages
by queenyasha
Summary: Zutara eventually! This takes place after Zuko Alone which we will not see till next month. Look forward to the next eppie of LB also!
1. Water is the only one it can turn to

When Fire Rages

Water is the only one it can turn to.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

(Sometime after Zuko Alone. Yes I know we haven't even seen it yet! LOL)

Zuko is wondering around a wooded area starving as fishing has yet to pay off. He sees in the not to far distance a fire burning as he collapses on the ground.

Not to far away the Gang has set up camp, Katara cooking supper, Aang playing with Momo, Sokka trying to steal some food from Katara as she slaps him with her spoon. Katara glares at Sokka, "Aang, make sure Sokka stays out of the pot. It needs to simmer. I'll be back in a few minutes, Ok?"

Aang just simply shakes his head in reply. While Sokka reaches to taste what his sister has prepared. "Whapp!" Echoes throughout the damp and dusky forest. Katara turns just to see her older brother rubbing his hand. Smiling to her self she sees a small steady stream though the trees.

Taking out her canteen she kneels by the water. Calling it to her, and it obeys, flowing into the confines of the canteen. Lost in her own little world she caps off the canteen, placing it back on her hip.

As though not ready to move, she spends a quite moment away from her companions. Startled out of her daydreams, she is not sure if she just heard some one. Not willing to take the chance and lead whoever it is back to the Avatar.

She prepares for the worst, hiding behind a nearby tree, she trains her eyes to see in the darkened forest. She spies a figure clad in green trying to raise himself from the earth. Thinking this man is no more than a wounded earth nation citizen she quickly rushes to his aid.

Stooping down to help the poor man, she has his arm wrapped around her in no time. Hearing the injured man mumble something she shoos him with words for kindness, offering him safety. Stumbling back to camp she is met with eyes of disbelief.

"Sokka don't look at me like that. This man needs our help. If it's dinner your worried about you can fend for yourself." Aang being the kind soul that he is runs to Katara to help. "Thank you, Aang. I knew I could count on you."

Helping Katara with her ward they lean him up against a nearby tree. Soft spoken as usual Aang confronts Katara, "You do know who this is don't you Katara?"

Katara looks at Aang as if she was all alone in this. "Of course I do. It's a wounded earth nation man." She could feel herself getting hotter.

"No, Katara. It's Zuko... You brought Aang's worst enemy into our camp." Sokka screamed.

As if looking at him for the first time Katara felt a small gasp escape her lips. "Zuko."

Slapping himself in the forehead, all Sokka can do is shake his head. Aang looks at them with concern, "What are we going to do know?"

Sokka grabs Aang by the hand, "What do you mean we? Katara brought him here. He's her problem." Stocking off with Avatar in hand.

Should she listen to her brother and abandon someone in need? So what if this was the dreaded Prince of Fire? How could she just turn a blind eye even if he was the enemy? Some one needs to help him.

So many questions were raised in her head that all she could think to do was to try to offer him some of the meager supper she had prepared. Soft moaning roused her from her internal struggle for good and evil.

Zuko, try as he might he could not summon the strength to get up. Feeling humiliated and dirty, he still tried but his struggles were in vain.

Setting the bowl down at his side she raised a hand to his shoulder, "I told you to sit down."

Glaring fiery daggers at her, "No, you said nothing of the sort." His futile attempts at animating his person were to no avail.

"Yes, I did." Katara pouted. Kneeling at his side she tried to force feed him but that also was to no avail.

"No, You did not." Now they were at an in pass. Seeing that he was not going to relent she sighed. Offering him another spoonful of grub. "I suppose you are right."

He opened his mouth to protest, but was assaulted by the most horrendous taste he had ever endured.

Katara could tell by the look on his face, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad is it?" Looking down at the bowl, her face began to fall.

Zuko not wanting to see any one crying as well as felling a little guilty took the bowl from her hands.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." She started to stand but found his hand on hers.

Not even offering her a glance or a small smile of thanks he simply said, "Thank you."

For a brief moment Katara was lost in world of her own, trying her best to process all of what has transpired between them. "You know just because I fed you doesn't mean I'll give you Aang next."

Zuko finally met her gaze, "I care not for the Avatar."

Crossing her arms across her chest she leered at the Fire Prince. "Oh really," Trying as she might she failed in holding back a rather unladylike snort.

Zuko failed as well when he found him self laughing as Katara covered her face from him. Turning her head away, Zuko had to strain to hear what she said next. "Why?" Katara was at a loss, "Why would you give up? Your honor seemed so important to you."

Zuko had always been formidable when it came to capturing the Avatar. Relentless in his pursuit for Aang. Never willing to give up till the bitter end. Katara was vexed and yet compelled, she needed to know why. If his honor was so important. Why would Zuko give it up with out a fight?

Zuko could see this was not going to end any time soon, "Your not going to give up are you?" Setting the now empty bowl down, Zuko let go an abyssal sigh he had been holding from deep within himself. "I don't suppose you have something to drink as well?"

Katara shook her head in reply, handing him her only line of defense. Taking great gulps as if he hadn't sated himself in months, he drank the whole canteen in mere seconds.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he proceeded to tell her everything. He knew not why. All he knew he was great full someone was there willing to listen. He silently wished it was his Uncle, but that would not be. Could not be.

"My honor matters not. Not any more at least." Katara sought a more comfortable position to better hear the Fire Princes words. Leaning her shoulder up against the tree she tucked her hand under her knee.

"You really make it seem like you care," Zuko cast her a sideways glance.

Katara could feel her cheeks flush, "So what if I do? Does it matter? I'm here and I'm listening."

Dumbfounded, Zuko wasn't quite sure how to reply , so he confided in the enemy. "I'm just not sure where to start. So much has happened," He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

Katara felt a little unnerved now, "What," Wondering if she had done something like snort again. "Zuko, what is it? Why do you look at me that way?"

Leaning his head against the rough bark of the tree, "Thats just it. You know my name, but I don't recall yours."

Suddenly Katara understood, chuckling to herself, "Oh is that all? Do you have this problem with all the girls?" Noting him blush at her words, she offered him her name "Katara." Extending a hand to him she felt suddenly out of bounds.

Zuko looked at her hand as if it would at any moment be raised against him. Katara offered her hand once more, "Zuko it's called a hand shake."

Taking her small hand in his, "I knew that," Zuko said sardonically, "In the Fire Nation a hand is extended in friendship."

Crossing her arms in defense she leered at him, "What so we can't be friends?"

Zuko was flaying about like a fish out of water. "No that's not what I meant." Was this girl serious? "What I meant to say is why would you want to? You know, be friends with me?" Katara was rendered dumb. "I'm not worthy of friends. People I care for have this uncanny way of losing their lives."

Silence fell between the odd pair. Crestfallen Katara found her self missing her own loved ones, "Zuko, we all have lost loved ones. You are not alone." Offering him a gentle smile she tried her best to comfort her new found friend.

"I lost my mother. I haven't seen my father in years. I'm far away from home traveling with my best friend and my annoying brother. God is he annoying. And to top it all of I don't even think he realizes my fifteenth birthday is next week."

Realizing she was venting all her complaints and not listening to his, she quickly made amends. "Sorry, I got just a little carried away."

Blushing she pleaded for Zuko to continue, "Please Zuko, you need to get what ever it is off your chest. I'll shut up and listen now. I swear." Fashioning an invisible crisscross pattern across her chest.

"He's your brother?" Zuko asked as if he found it such a hard thing to believe. Katara only nodded her head in reply. Zuko wondered if the water tribe boy was his brother if he would annoy him all so.

Heaving a heavy sigh he released the burden that had fell upon him, resting as gently as he could at Katara's feet.

True to her word she spoke not a word the whole time. Even when he paused to catch his breath, he looked at her wondering how she could be taking this all in.

What did she think of him? "So you see know I don't even know if my Uncle is alive. Not to mention the matter of what I will do to my sister when I see her next."

Katara had taken it all in, it was almost to much for her. "Not that I could really compare to my sister." Zuko confessed, shifting so he might recede with into the tree itself.

Meeting Katara's concerned gaze, Zuko offered her a weak smile, "Azula is," trying to find the right words,"how shall I say?"

"A bitch?" Taken aback at first to Katara's candidness, Zuko let fly the hardiest laugh he could muster.

"Oh so you've met her?" Not really thinking Katara had indeed come across his dear sibling.

Shaking her fist in the air, "I can't stand her." Leaning into Zuko, she whispered in his ear, "But I think Sokka's fallen in love with your dear sister and her traveling freak show."

Blushing at their close proximity. Erupting from deep within them, laughter could be heard for miles through out the forest. It felt so good to laugh, yet he felt guilty for taking such pleasures.

Zuko also felt guilty for taking in the warmth of the water tribe maiden's breath. Closing his eyes to savior the sensation. His ear was on fire, her sweet voice still ringing in his head.

"Zuko?" Katara was getting concerned, wondering if he required more aid than meager food and water. "Zuko, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes to his charitable benefactor, seeing genuine concern for himself written all over her features. "Yes, but if I may ask you one more question?"

Katara was on her guard not about to relinquish the Avatar to Zuko, "Of course. You can ask me anything." Katara was surprised at her own words. Would she truly give him anything he asked for?

Rubbing his rough hands together,Zuko was in deep thought. "How can you say things like that so easily? I've hurt you. I'm your enemy. Or have you forgotten how I used to hunt you and your friends down?" Zuko didn't mean to sound harsh, but who in their right mind would want to be his friend?

Katara thought for a moment before answering. Yes of course they had been enemies in the past, the not so far off past as well. But something was compelling her to befriend the Prince of Fire. So all she could do was answer him honestly, "Well I guess we should not look back. Those fights we had can stay in the past for all I care. If you don't want to be friends I can't force you. But if you would like a friend I'm here."

Katara had all the sincerity a true friend would offer, Zuko could tell by the sound of her voice and the way she was not afraid to sit so close to him.

Oh was she close, Zuko could hear every breath she took. See the rise and fall of her lithe body. Zuko very much liked the idea of having a friend.

As if seeing her for the first time, Zuko noticed how pretty Katara was. Crimson gracing his features, he suddenly felt very nervous as to whether or not Katara's companions would treat him the same.

No doubt the water tribe boy would be a problem to over come. But the Avatar had offered him friendship once before and Zuko refused to accept it. The young boy would no doubt be willing to accept him still.

Hearing Katara sigh Zuko was brought out of his delusions, "Is something the matter?"

Katara looked at Zuko with a similar hue on her face, "I was just wondering if all fire benders do that?"

Zuko was at a loss as he had no idea what his new friend could be talking about. "Do what?"

Katara looked down to find she was unconsciously ringing her hands together. "Blush." Katara looked away, "The whole time we have been talking you have been blushing. Is it because you are a fire bender?" Katara frankly asked.

Zuko had been caught. He was astounded at the genuine innocence of her. Could this water bender not lie? In the Fire Nation lying was common place. It is how so many rise to higher ranks in the army. People gain his fathers favor with it. It is just how things are. Not to say he liked it or agreed with the practice, he knew from personal experience to never trust anyone. Could he trust Katara? Would Katara come to trust him seemed more to the point?

Zuko came to the conclusion that if Katara would be honest with him he would honor her with the same. "No it has nothing to do with being a fire bender, Katara."

Katara felt relief, then more questions rose to mind. "Are you sick?"

Zuko chuckled to himself. "No, I'm afraid not."

Looking at the Prince as his cheeks grew rosier, Katara felt confused. "Then what is the matter?" Placing the back of her hand on his forehead to make sure he was in fact well.

"Nothing," was all Zuko would offer her as he took her hand in his. Thus removing the cool soothing touch of the water tribe maiden. Instantly he longed for that connection with her again.

Katara laughed at the sigh of him, "You are doing it again." Covering her mouth as she laughed.

Thinking to herself she suddenly realized Zuko had previously spent more than two long years on a fire Navy ship. Surrounded by nothing but men.

This made it all seem all the more funnier to her. Zuko hadn't been this close to a girl close to his own age in quite some time. Or any women for that matter. "It's okay, Zuko. I get it now. It is nothing. Don't think another minute about."

Katara stood brushing the dirt off of herself. "You are welcome here. Even if my brother says otherwise." Leaving Zuko to ponder this Katara made her way bake to the center of camp.

Seeing Sokka had managed to eat everything she had prepared for dinner, Katara started to clean up. Katara kept finding her mind would wonder back to her conversation with Zuko.

Sokka was leaning up against Appa. Katara knew better than to think he was asleep. He would pounce on her any minute, wanting to know all the details of what they had talked about.

"Sokka, you can stop trying to act so cool. I know what your doing." Katara said as she finished packing the bowls away till next time.

Opening one eye to his sister, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Mustering his strength Zuko took his bowl and felt very out of place as he made his way into the campsite. Handing the bowl to Katara he thanked her again. "Thank you, it was good."

Seeing her face he knew she didn't believe him. "No really, it was. It just wasn't what I'm used to." Katara took the bowl from him noticing that as their hands brushed together Zuko blushed again.

Katara cleaned the bowl and put it with the others, a small smile gracing her face. That was when she noticed Aang was not in the camp. "Sokka, where is Aang? You were supposed to keep an eye on him."

Sokka looked at Zuko, then around camp, then back to Zuko. "Maybe he went to find some nuts. He didn't eat any dinner." Sokka stood up, stretching he walked past Zuko. "You even think of doing anything and you'll be sorry."

Zuko sighed knowing this was going to be hard. Sokka comforted his sister knowing she was worried about Aang. "I'm sure his fine. I'll go look for him. You stay her with the Prince of Fire in case he comes back while I'm gone."

Having made is threats known he called out to Aang but got no answer. Momo who had been resting on Appa's back heard Sokka's call and took flight to aid him. 


	2. Wind Desires Water's Affection

When Fire Rages

Wind desires Water's Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

(Sometime after Zuko Alone. Yes I know we haven't even seen it yet! LOL)

It had not been long till Sokka found Aang sitting by a rock outcrop, gazing out at the sea.

"Hey you didn't tell us where you were. Katara is upset. She is convinced some one had stolen you," Not getting a reply from Aang. Momo even landed on Aang's shoulder, but Aang still didn't react.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Okay don't answer, just come with me back to camp so Katara will stop worrying about us."

Aang turned to him, "Is he still there?"

Sokka placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, "Don't worry Aang, we aren't going to let him pull anything on you."

Turning his gaze back to the sea, "Sokka, that's not what I'm worried about."

Sokka took a seat on a nearby rock, "I'm no good at this, Aang. You should talk to Katara about your problems," Raising his hands up in the air.

"Sokka, I saw the way he was looking at her." Sighing a heavy sigh, "I saw how she looked back at him," Aang turned to Sokka.

Sokka wasn't sure what to do, "Listen Aang. We need to get back to camp." Suddenly he was worried for his sister because he left her alone with the Fire Prince. "Nothings going to happen between them, Aang. Now come on lets go back to camp, before it does."

Sokka stood up and started to walk hoping Aang would fallow him. Looking back, Sokka saw that Aang was right behind him. "Then what is bothering you? They were just talking about his horrible life. I was listening the whole time," Sokka had made sure he was within reach, just in case his sister did need him to come to the rescue.

"Well I was watching them. I saw how they looked at each other."

Sokka stopped in mid-step, causing Aang to walk right into him. "Sorry, Aang." Turning to look at the young Avatar, "You have a crush on my sister?"

Aang thought Sokka knew he had feelings for Katara, "Sokka don't you remember when we were at Aunt Wu's? I asked you what to do to get a girls attention? I was talking about Katara."

Aang felt like slapping himself like he had seen Sokka do so many times before.

"I thought you were talking about Meng," Sokka slapped his forehead. Aang held back a chuckle. "How long have you had a crush on my sister?"

Now that Sokka thought about it he remembered times where Aang would act goofy around Katara. Well at least that explains it. Aang had a crush on Katara, Sokka wondered if Katara knew.

"Listen Aang, does Katara know about this?" Aang was certain she did.

"Well she was the one who wanted to kiss me in the cave to Omashu." Aang exclaimed, "She said maybe we should trust in love."

Sokka's ears were ringing, "So you kissed my sister?" Grabbing Aang by the shirt he shook him, "Well?"

"Sokka, don't you remember we both told you we had decided to trust in love?" Aang was really confused. "Sokka, Calm down I didn't do anything wrong." Trying to shake Sokka's hold of him, Aang managed to get loss.

"Aang, Katara is my sister I have to protect her. Even from you." Sokka was not pleased with his answer, "You didn't answer my question." Sokka crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Sokka had to strain to hear Aang's reply, "No."

Sokka felt like he could relax. "Good." Walking back to camp urgently, Sokka forgot about Aang.

Feeling embarrassed and defeated, Aang followed any way.

Entering camp, Sokka quickly scanned for Zuko. Finding him leaning against a tree, Sokka relaxed. Walking up to Katara who was adding more branches to the camp fire, "Are you okay? Zuko behave himself?"

Katara looked up at her great protector, "Oh, you should have been here, but I took care of him."

Sokka's face turned red. "What happened?"

Katara laughed at her brother, "Nothing, he's been leaning up against that tree since you left." Kissing her brother on the cheek, "You are such a good brother." Pinching his cheeks, "And you are so cute, too."

Shacking her hold of him. "Really funny, Katara. He could have you tied to one of these trees again, ya know."

Zuko couldn't help but feel a little put down. Was a prince not good enough for a water tribe maiden? Who could offer her more in life? As for the water tribe warrior's comment about how he tied her to a tree once, set his blood to boil.

Zuko tried his best to just relax and take in a deep breath, trying to push these feelings farthest away from him. He sighed realizing the tree incident would be his hardest challenge to overcome.

Tomorrow Zuko would have words with her brother, he would make sure of that. Right now he was just glad that they all seemed t think he was asleep. Being asleep meant he didn't have to answer for anything.

Pulling out his sleeping bag, Sokka mumbled to himself, "Great know I have to keep my eyes on both of them."

Katara could tell Sokka was upset. Whispering to Sokka, "Sokka, if it's Zuko that you are so mad about forget it. He has no where to go."

Sokka rolled his eyes, how would he get through this? Katara didn't know about Aang's feelings for her, and now was not the time to bring it up. "Lets all just get some sleep and we'll worry about it in the morning," Sokka laid on his sleeping bag and tried his best not to think of the Fire Princes presence.

Aang feel onto Appa's tail with a "hump." He felt like he might cry himself to sleep. Katara didn't even notice him come back to camp. All she was interested in now was Zuko.

Aang rolled over to his back and gazed up to the starry night sky. Seeing a star shoot across the sky he quickly made a wish.

Katara unrolled her sleeping bag on the ground. But before she laid down she went to check on Zuko.

Aang saw Katara going over to Zuko and strained to hear what she was saying. "Zuko? I just wanted to make sure your okay." Zuko did not stir so Katara assumed he was asleep and made her way back to her sleeping bag.

Seeing Aang was back, she went to him, "Aang." Katara whispered, "I'm so glad your back, I was so worried about you." Katara sat against Appa. "Where did you go?"

Aang wondered if he should tell her now. "Katara, do you like Zuko?"

Katara wanted to put her friend at ease, "It will be hard for a while but I'm sure we'll all get along."

Sokka rolled over to face them, "Katara that is not what Aang means." Not bothering to whisper, "Aang wants to know if you like Zuko?"

Zuko's ears perked up at this comment. He found himself waiting for the water tribe girl to answer.

"Sokka, your going to wake him," Katara whispered to her brother.

"He's not asleep," Sokka stated.

"Yes he is," Katara retorted.

Zuko was finding the pair quit amusing.

Everyone was on edge waiting for Katara to answer. But she just sat there for what seemed like an eternity. "Like him, like him?" Katara pondered.

After a while she shrugged her shoulders, "That'd be funny."

Aang relaxed when he heard her say that. "Yeah, the Prince of Fire and a water tribe peasant," Aang snickered.

Sokka laughed, "Yeah, almost as funny as her marrying the Avatar." Sokka rolled over trying to get some sleep.

Katara felt embarrassed, "Shut up." She screamed, "Everyone get to sleep." Stomping over to her sleeping bag she hoped Zuko was asleep.

Which of course he was not, but he did his best not give any reaction. Inside he felt a little upset, with Katara. Was he not good enough for her? He would show her who is better, then he will toss her aside for not caring enough. Zuko's mind made up on the matter he let sleep overcome him.

Katara's sleep was restless, tossing and turning all night. She had a dream that she had three arms, and everyone was pulling her in a different direction. Sokka wanted her to stay with him. Aang wanted Katara to play with him. Katara wasn't quite sure what Zuko wanted but she woke felling unnerved about the look he had in his eyes.

Obviously everyone woke felling as if they had no rest at all. Katara went to a near by stream to wash her face and get a drink. She filled her canteen as Zuko had depleted it's contents the night before.

Sokka scoured the forest, searching for some fruits for breakfast. Aang foraged for nuts, while Momo did his best to help.

Katara made her way back to camp, passing Zuko on her way. "Good morning, Zuko." He didn't stir, she poked him on his arm. Kneeling by his side, "Wake up." Nothing, Katara tried to be more forceful. Resorting to shaking him, "Zuko, you need to get up. We aren't going to be here for much longer. We need to move on." Sighing, she admitted defeat.

Stowing away the sleeping bags, Katara saw Sokka come back to camp, "Is he going to sleep all day?"

Katara cast a sideways glance toward Zuko, "I already tried to wake him."

Sokka walked over to him, stooping down to his level. Shouting at the Fire Prince, "Run Zuko, Admiral Zhao is here to get you."

Zuko was up in a start, looking here and there his eyes coming to rest on Sokka.

Sokka noticed the anger in his eyes quickly ran to hide behind Katara.

Zuko purposefully walked towards them, "You will pay for waking me like that," Fire forming in his palms.

Sokka using Katara as a shield hoping Zuko would not hurt her cause she had helped him, "I only woke you like that cause Katara told me to."

Katara rolled her eyes was her brother really that stupid.

Zuko was on fire, "I should have guessed you would stoop to hiding behind a woman." Zuko tried to reach around Katara but Sokka was faster than he remembered.

"Woman? I don't see no woman." Sokka tried to joke but Katara had enough.

"Stop." She yelled at both of them, "Zuko you sleep to late. We have to get out of here. We are always being followed by someone." Pointing a finger at Sokka, "How dare you use me as a shield."

Katara grabbed what few things remained, stowing them away in Appa's saddle.

Both young men just looked at her, "She's meaner than she looks, but she she keeps us in line." Sokka tried to joke with the Fire Prince.

Aang returned to camp with some nuts, try as he might he couldn't figure out why Katara was in such a bad mood.

It had taken a lot to convince Zuko that it was safe to ride on Appa. Once everyone was on board Appa, Aang called for the gentle beast to take flight, "Yipp, yipp."

Katara handed out of of the fruits Sokka had gathered. Aang sat on Appa's head enjoying a peach he shared with Momo.

Katara offered Zuko some red berries, there hands brushed together. Katara blushed, wondering if Zuko really was asleep last night. The thought of Zuko over hearing Sokka upset her.

Zuko took the berries, offering her a quite thank you. Reaching into the bag to find some thing for herself, she was rewarded with a peach.

Katara tossed the bag to Sokka, knowing he would finish it off any way.

Their journey was rather quite, even though Katara would try to make conversation.

Sokka had also informed Zuko about their plans. It was all in all a rather boring, uneventful trip.

Later in the day they landed, made camp by a placid river. Sokka was looking forward to some fishing and he had mentioned to Zuko he would be willing to teach him, if he want to learn to fend for himself.

Katara was glad to see Sokka was trying to get along with Zuko. Zuko was rather well behaved as well. Aang had been behaving very resigned for most of the trip.

It disturbed Katara, he was usually so cheerful. She knew her decision to invite Zuko with them was the cause, but it could not be helped. Zuko needed her help, the Avatar of all people should understand that.

Katara went to set up camp, as Sokka took Zuko with him to teach him to fish. Really Sokka just wanted to keep an eye on him, food was just a benefit.

Gathering the gear, Sokka called to Zuko. "Hey, Zuko, did you want to come fishing?"

Zuko really didn't want to go fishing with the water tribe warrior, but he had to do something to get his mind off the events that had made up his life thus far. "I guess I will come with you," Sulking towards Sokka, Zuko wondered if Katara would be fishing with them today.

Sokka handed him a stick with what looked like it had a string attached to the end. Zuko had never thought of that before. He just used a sharpened stick as a make shift spear. The problem with that is you have to be in the right place at the right time, as well as you must be very fast.

Sokka lead the way, soon finding a spot that his instincts told him was a good place to fish. Finding a comfortable location, Sokka sat down and cast his line out into the river.

Zuko just watched him, trying to figure out if there was more to it. "Is that all there is to it? Your just going to sit there?"

Sokka looked annoyed, "Shhhh. Not so loud. You'll scare the fish." Sokka thought Zuko should have picked up that. Speaking just above a whisper, "Look, Zuko, fishing is really quite simple. All you do is find a place where you feel comfortable. Toss the line as far out in the water. Making sure to hold onto the shaft, mind you."

Sokka waited till Zuko found a spot, "Now toss your line." Zuko had to try a couple of times till Sokka was satisfied with the distance. "Good, now your fishing." Sokka returned his attention to his own pole.

After a few minutes Zuko was altogether annoyed with fishing. "Peasant, are you sure there isn't more to fishing than this?" Zuko knew this would upset the water tribe warrior but he didn't care. He didn't want to fish any more, Zuko found it the dullest thing next to Pai Sho.

When Sokka didn't answer him, Zuko was just about to toss the stick into the river when he felt a tug.

"Zuko, you've caught something." Sokka placed his stick in between a crack in the rock he was siting on and went to help Zuko.

Zuko was at a loss as what to do.

"Zuko you have to tier it out." Sokka grabbed the poll to demonstrate to Zuko what to do. "See, you have to weave it back and forth to make the fish do all the work."

Handing it back to Zuko he watched for a little while then returned to his own poll. 'Your doing just fine, keep it up."

Zuko did as Sokka showed him, soon he was rewarded as the fish was coming closer to the bank or the river. Not only was the fish tiering, but so was Zuko.

He would not give up, Zuko was determined to eat that fish for his dinner. Just when he though he had won the war, the fish got his seconded wind.

The poll was being jerked back and forth so fast Zuko could barely keep up. Soon the poll was still, Zuko had lost the fish. Zuko fell backwards, hitting his head on a rock. He put his hand to the spot on instinct to check for blood.

Opening his eyes to look at his hand he saw Katara standing over him. Her arms were extended, Zuko noticed she had the cutest smile he had ever seen.

Next thing he saw was Katara moving her arms back and forth. Then his blood began to boil as it dawned on him. It was not the fish fighting back. It was Katara playing with him.

Zuko had had enough, "Give me my fish. I intend on eating that for my dinner." Zuko demanded as he stood up.

Katara laughed, "Zuko it may have been your fish, but it's my dinner now," as she brought the fish closer to her.

Zuko was not pleased with her to say the least, "It is my fish." Sokka held back a laugh as Zuko pouted.

Katara reached out for the fish and Zuko lunged at her. She quickly tossed the fish to Sokka, who screamed when it hit him in the face.

Turning to make a run for it, Katara narrowly missed Zuko's grasp. Katara ran as fast as she could, which slowed considerably when she started to laugh.

Zuko only found her laughter all the more reason to teach her a lesson. Catching up to her, he reached to grab hold of her. Feeling something in his hand he pulled back on it.

"Ouch. Zuko, Thats my hair," Katara screamed, but it was to late.

Zuko had her, "Think you are so funny, now?" Zuko whispered into her ear. 


End file.
